ussoapoperasfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Newman
Noah Newman is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless. Actor History: *Samantha & Zachary Elkins (1997; recurring) *Lauren Summers Harvey (1997; recurring) *Hunter Preisendorfer (1997 & 1999-2000; recurring) *C.J. Hunter (1998-1998; recurring) *Nicholas Graziano (1999; recurring) *Unknown actors (1999; recurring) *Blake Michael Bryan (2000-2001; recurring) *McKay Giller (2001-2004; recurring) *Chase Ellison (2005; recurring) *Hunter Allen (12/2006-06/2008; recurring) *Kevin Schmidt (08/2008-02/2010 & 04/2011-09/2012; recurring) *Luke Kleintank (09/2010-04/2011; recurring) *Robert Adamson (10/2012-03/2016; contract & 03/2016-present; recurring) Character History: Background: Noah Christian Newman is the son of Nicholas "Nick" Newman and Sharon Collins. Noah has four sisters. He has two older half-sisters, Cassidy "Cassie" Newman and Mariah Copeland and younger half-sister Summer Newman and sister Faith Newman. He was born March 3, 1997 (later changed to March 3, 1990). Sharon was insecure in her marriage to Nick so she stopped taking birth control pills and soon became pregnant. Sharon told Nick that it was an accident that she got pregnant but Nick was convinced that they were not ready to be parent and so Sharon decided to have an abortion. Nick stopped Sharon at the last minute. 1990's: Sharon gave birth to a premature Noah and he was not expected to survive. Fearing that Sharon's baby was going to died, Sharon's best friend Grace Turner tracked down Sharon's first child Cassie. Sharon had given birth to Cassie when she was sixteen and given Cassie up for adoption. However, Noah lived so Grace and her boyfriend kept Cassie. When the truth was revealed about Cassie, Nick and Sharon got Cassie and fought Cassie's adoptive mother Alice Johnson for her in court and won custody. Nick adopted Cassie. Over most of Noah's childhood, Nick and Sharon remained together as family. 2000's: Noah's life changed forever in 2005, when Cassie died following a car accident. His parent marriage fell apart and Nick soon started a new family with new Phyllis Summers and their daughter Summer. Nick and Sharon shared custody of Noah. Noah's life was up and down over the next few years over his parent's on/off relationships. Nick and Sharon reunited for a short time and the Sharon became pregnant with Faith. However Nick returned to Phyllis and Sharon got together with Noah's uncle Victor "Adam" Newman Jr. Noah started dating Eden Baldwin. The couple dated for about a year. 2010's: Noah and Eden soon left town and moved to Paris, France. About a year later, Noah returned to town having broken up with Eden. Noah remained in town for a short time before moved to New York. During his time in New York, Noah dated a girl named Adriana Stone. The two split when Adriana cheated on him. Noah returned to town for good in 2012, Noah took a job at Newman Enterprise and supported his mother as she was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. Adriana moved to town and the got back together for a few months before she left town. Noah moves out of his mother house and in with new friend Tyler Michaelson. Noah has a few one night stand before starting to dated Summer's best friend Courtney Sloane. Noah decided to leave he job at Newman as it is not the right fit for him. Noah is later shocked when Mariah Copeland, arrives in town and is a dead righter for Cassie. It is revealed that Mariah is Cassie's twin sister. Noah is slowing forming a relationship with Mariah. In February 2015, Noah along with Courtney, Fenmore, Abby, Summer, Austin, Kevin and Mariah are at the Abbott cabin. Austin ends up murdered by an unknown person and the group covers it. The groups starts looking into who could have killed Austin. Noah and Courtney get engaged. On the day of Noah and Courtney's wedding, Courtney discovers who the murderer is and the murderer kills Courtney leaving Noah heartbroken. Newman, Noah